


Off The Field

by thelonelywriter



Series: College Boys [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Castiel, Frottage, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finally decides to go to one of Dean's football games. He finds that watching Dean play is a lot more arousing than expected. He also finds that he looks forward to what's going to happen between him and Dean once Dean gets off the field...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off The Field

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, so this was done for a prompt sent to me on tumblr by [onlymythoughtsforcompany](http://onlymythoughtsforcompany.tumblr.com/): _"Hey I was reading you Destiel College AU (i love it btw and I normally don't read AU's) and I was thinking (if you're continuing it) you could do a chapter where Dean and Cas meet each other's families (and Cas having like a load of siblings - like all the angels) OR Cas watching Dean play football and either being a). really turned on or b). really freaked out cause he thinks Dean is gonna get hurt. Idk, just a thought I had. Keep up the great writing :D"_ And if it isn't already obvious I chose the second part and I chose option A :3 So, with that, I hope that you guys like it!!!

Cas never really thought much of it. He never really went to any of Dean’s football games because he loathed the stuffy bleachers and the loudness and pretty much the whole entirety of it all. Dean never pushed either, he was fine with the fact that Cas didn’t always go to his games, it didn’t really hurt his feelings or anything. But, finally, Cas decided, why not just go to a game just to see what it’s like. Maybe it won’t be as bad as he thought. And boy was he glad that he did.

Don’t ask Cas why, but for some reason watching Dean on the football field turned him on. Like a lot. Dean was a good player, it was obvious that he was strong and Cas couldn’t help but think of his muscles, how sometimes he liked to pick Cas up and press him to the wall. Cas couldn’t help but let his thoughts wander a bit, and it brought him to the conclusion that even if Dean lost the game and got all grumbly like he usually did, Cas needed Dean to fuck him. Like, seriously.

Thankfully Dean won the game, so when he got back to the dorm where Cas was waiting eagerly, he was grinning. He was also covered in sweat with a few spots of dirt on him. But, Cas couldn’t have been bothered to give a single fuck because it only made Dean look more sexy.

“Well? Did I exceed your expectations?” Dean questioned as he closed the door to their dorm. Cas smirked, standing up from where he had been laying on his bed.

“Oh, you exceeded them alright,” Cas murmured as he walked up to Dean and slipped his arms around his waist, kissing him softly at first but parting his lips soon into it to deepen the kiss. Dean didn’t deny him, he let Cas take the lead as he licked into Dean’s mouth, pressing his body flush against Dean’s. Dean made a noise of appreciation into the kiss as Cas slid his hands up Dean’s back. Dean took his hands and slid them around Castiel’s waist as the kiss grew heated, soft moans and noises falling from both their mouths. Cas pulled away to nip at Dean’s lip and Dean grinned a little.

“Is this because I won?” Dean inquired and Castiel hummed, trailing kisses down Dean’s neck.

“No, it’s because you look sexy as fuck when you play football,” Cas muttered. Dean grinned even more.

“Wouldn’t you rather do this after I’ve showered? I’m literally covered in sweat, I never got to shower in the locker room,” Dean told Cas who shook his head.

“You’re fine. You smell musky, not like disgusting or anything,” Castiel informed Dean who huffed a breath of laughter.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said. Castiel grinned, bringing his nose up to Dean’s.

“Plus I need your cock inside me like right now, so,” Castiel said, nipping at Dean’s lower lip once more. Dean grinned a bit, resting his lips on Cas’.

“Oh, really?” he questioned.

“Yes, really,” Castiel hummed back, thrusting his hips into Dean’s to make a point of his words. Dean ground his hips back into Cas’ with a smirk.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to do something about that then,” Dean muttered. Castiel grinned back at him.

“We will,” he replied, tugging on Dean’s shirt. Dean grinned and stepped away from Cas, tugging off his shirt and tossing it aside. Cas licked his lips at the sight of tan skin in front of him. He reached forwards, hooking his fingers in the belt loops of Dean’s jeans and tugging him back in for another kiss.

Dean moaned into the kiss that was already growing furious as he reached down, palming Cas through his jeans. Cas moaned, bucking up into the touch as Dean slowly pulled his hand away and went to undo Cas’ button and zipper. Once he had, Castiel stepped away, first hurriedly throwing off his shirt before working on his jeans and boxers. Dean did the same, kicking them off and leaving him fully naked. Soon enough, Cas was just as naked as Dean and he was surging forwards, pushing Dean back onto Dean’s bed.

Both Dean and Cas shifted so that Dean had his head on the pillow and Cas was straddling him. Cas aligned their crotches, grinding their hardening cocks together, eliciting moans from both of them. Castiel and Dean kissed sloppily and desperately until they were both panting and Cas had to pull away to breathe. He trailed messy kisses down Dean’s neck, sucking and nipping as Dean’s hand came up to smooth over Cas’ back. Cas pressed soft kisses up Dean’s neck until he reached Dean’s ear where he nibbled on the lobe. “I wanna ride you,” Cas murmured into Dean’s ear and Dean groaned in response.

“Oh, God, yes,” Dean muttered back, and Castiel grinned, giving Dean one last kiss on the lips before shifting, rummaging in Dean’s bedside drawer for lube and a condom. He grabbed the two and sat back, setting the condom aside and popping open the cap to the lube. Castiel wasted no time drizzling some onto a few fingers, reaching back and spreading his cheeks, slipping one finger past that furl of muscle that he was looking for. He thrusted it in and out, looking down at Dean who caught his eye. Dean smirked up at him.

“You’re gonna have to come to more of my games if they all end up like this,” Dean said, and Castiel snorted, slipping in a second finger.

“Trust me, I think that I am,” Castiel said, picking up the condom and tossing it to Dean.

“I’m holding you to that,” Dean told Castiel as he ripped open the packet and sat up a bit to slip the condom on.

Since Cas was fairly eager about this whole thing, it wasn’t long before three fingers that had been sliding in and out of him slid out for good as he grabbed the lube once more. He shuffled forwards a bit, coating Dean’s cock in a layer of it before tossing it aside. He glanced up at Dean. “Ready?” Castiel inquired. Dean nodded.

“More than.”

Castiel smirked and rose up on his knees, taking Dean’s cock in hand and positioning it against himself so that he could slide down on it slowly with a loud moan that Dean mirrored. Cas shifted a little, grinding his hips and getting used to the wonderful feeling that he knew by now, one that he loved. “Fuck, you feel so good, Dean,” Cas sighed, tipping his head back as he just ground his hips down in little circles.

“I could say the same about you,” Dean managed, looking up at Cas. He had a pretty pink flush all over his chest and his neck and a little bit of it tinting his cheeks. Dean always liked it when Cas rode him. He always got to watch all the effort he put into it and boy did he put a lot in. The things he did with his body were incredible, fucking magnificent, and Dean had a front row seat to it all. Dean watched as Cas started up, rising up onto his knees and full out slamming himself back down with a satisfactory little sigh. It took him a second, a few experimental thrusts, but soon Cas was getting into it, slamming himself down on Dean’s cock over and over until he was practically bouncing up and down.

“Fuck, Cas, you look so fucking beautiful up there,” Dean panted as he ground his hips up into Cas’ as best he could. A little smirk tugged at Cas’ lips at the praise.

“You bet your ass I do,” Cas grumbled under his breath, but Dean heard it and laughed.

“Mmm, I love it when you’re sassy,” Dean hummed, and Castiel just bit his lip, hiding a smile. He kept going at it, grinding his hips down, rolling them harshly, hard enough to get Dean moaning loud enough so that they’d probably get more noise complaints. Cas couldn’t be bothered give a shit though because he was moaning probably louder than Dean because _fuck_ Dean’s cock was more than he could have asked for. Dean wasn’t alone when he said he liked it when Cas rode him, Cas loved it just as much. He loved how he got to take control for a bit. Not that he didn’t fucking love it when Dean was rough with him, when he bent him over and fucked him like the world was going to end the next day. But, Cas liked it when he got to hold the reins for a bit. He knew Dean loved watching him, and that got Cas off even more.

Cas always liked to watch Dean’s face, all the ministrations of it, the way his brow knits together, his eyelids fluttering sometimes. That pretty pink flush that graced his tan skin, the way he caught his lip between his teeth seemingly trying to keep in the noises that he so desperately failed at keeping in. Little grunts and moans and groans. Noises that made arousal creep through Castiel, heat twisting in his stomach and snaking throughout him. The picture of Dean beneath him made Cas go at it only harder, made desperate little whines and moans fall from his lips, sometimes these cute little hiccupping gasps that Dean loved.

“Dean!” Cas gasped, Dean’s name bleeding into a groan when he had hit his prostate. Dean grinned up at Cas, know exactly what had happened.

“Harder, Cas, c’mon, fuck yourself harder for me, angel,” Dean encouraged, and Castiel let his jaw go slack as he slowly tilted his head back.

“Oh, ah, Dean, oh, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Castiel breathed out as he did exactly as Dean had told him and went at it even harder, putting his whole body into it. His whole back was rippling with the moves of his hips, one hand coming up to run through his hair. He tugged the slightest and groaned, dropping his head forwards. He was hitting his prostate with every roll of his hips and electricity was shooting to all of his nerve endings each time. He could feel the arousal that was running through him growing hotter and hotter, pushing him closer to the edge of his orgasm. Dean was pretty much on the same page though. Watching Cas, feeling him sliding up and down his cock was something that always made the heat inside of him burn more intensely.

“Feels so fucking good, fuck,” Cas groaned breathlessly. He had his eyes shut tight now, his fists clenched as he just let his body do all the work. 

“Cas, fuck, I’m close,” Dean moaned underneath Cas, who huffed a breath of laughter.

“On the same boat,” Cas grit out, those words being the only words that he could really manage at the moment. But, it was a few thrusts later that Cas finally felt his body flood with the most wonderful heat. “Dean!” Cas moaned quite loudly actually as Cas rode out his orgasm, come splattering over both his and Dean’s stomach. Dean groaned at the sight, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, thrusting his hips up desperately into Cas’ a few more times before his orgasm washed over him.

“Fuck, fuck, oh, God,” Dean groaned as he came, arching off the bed. He took a few more breaths before relaxing back into the bed with a sigh. He opened his eyes to watch Cas flop forwards, bracing his forearms next to Dean with a dazed smile. Dean smiled back, cupping the back of his head and bringing him in for another lazy, sloppy, messy kiss that both of them savored. Cas pulled away, still breathing a little heavily, just as Dean was. “You’re incredible, y’know that?” Dean murmured, and Castiel smirked.

“Yeah, I know,” he replied, eliciting another laugh from Dean. Cas slipped off of Dean’s cock, rolling off of him and curling up next to him with a sigh. Dean smiled softly and nuzzled his head into Cas, kissing the top of his head. Cas smiled at the feeling and hummed happily.

“You gonna fall asleep on me?” Dean inquired with a little grin. Cas opened his eyes and shot Dean a look.

“That was one time,” Castiel grumbled. Dean chuckled a little, running his fingers through Cas’ hair.

“Yeah, but it was cute. You’re always cute when you’re sleepy,” Dean informed Cas who tried to hide a smile but failed miserably. Dean smiled and nudged him.

“Don’t try to pretend that you aren’t smiling because I can tell that you are,” Dean said, causing Cas to bury his head in Dean’s side.

“I’m not smiling,” Cas stated, even though he was.

“I can literally feel you smiling against my skin, Cas,” Dean said, and Castiel bit his lip, poking his head up. He simply shook his head and Dean just nodded in response. Cas finally relented and nudged Dean, resting his head where it previously had been.

“Fine,” Cas grumbled, still smiling a bit. Dean smiled and kissed the top of his head once more.

“You’re even cuter when you smile,” Dean murmured, making Castiel smile even wider.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Cas replied, and Dean smiled down at him. 

“Thanks, Cas,” he replied. Castiel looked up at him, their eyes meeting. Castiel smiled softly.

“I love you,” he murmured. Dean smiled softly back.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought, feedback keeps me going :D If you ever want a prompt filled or you just want someone to talk to my tumblr is [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) so that you can do that!! Thank you guys so so much for reading and I hope that all of you guys are doing well <3 Xoxo


End file.
